


Ennoshita's Movie

by blueyeddrabble



Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshitamakes a movie, Karasuno are his actors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: Ennoshita got his favorite assignment in high school. He's excited that his team is more than willing to help him out.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873921
Kudos: 35
Collections: Ennotana Week 2020





	Ennoshita's Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my piece for Day 5 of EnnoTana Week 2020

Coming back from training camp, Ennoshita was greeted by a pile of assignments he missed. There was one in the pile he was excited for, his english assignment. The assignment was to create a video that has a script in english. He was beyond ready to pitch his idea for an apocalypse movie to his volleyball club and hope that they’ll help him out. 

After classes got out, Ennoshita ran to the club room to talk to Daichi about making an announcement before afternoon practice. Once the team assembled in the gym, Ennoshita was called to make his announcement.

“Hey guys, so I have a project that I’d appreciate everyone’s help on.” Ennoshita filled in the team on the project. “I have a general idea for what I want the script to be and what roles you all would play. It would be an end of the world type of film.”

“Of course we’ll be your actors Ennoshita, I’m sure we can get even more help if you need it.” Daichi spoke up. 

Practice went by without a hitch, and Tanaka and Ennoshita started to walk to the Tanaka household where they were both living. The two had the hands intertwined as Ennoshita was listing things off he wanted in the movie.

“I want you to play the lead Ryuu.” Tanaka’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Why me? I’m much better to fit the hype man role. Wouldn’t Daichi or Hinata be the better fit for the lead?”

“Nope because I need someone who keeps everyone 's spirits up as the lead, and there is no one better for that than you.” Ennoshita squeezed Tanaka’s hand reassuringly. “You’re so charismatic that I couldn’t see myself asking anyone else to be the lead for what I have planned.” 

The next week Ennoshita barely slept at all. He was putting his everything into writing this script.   
It got to the point that the day before filming started, Ennoshita ended up passing out in the clubroom. Tanaka called Saeko to come take him home since he knew he couldn’t possibly carry his boyfriend home. His sister came and got Ennoshita as Tanaka talked to the team about making sure that the filming goes by fast and easy.

The next day Ennoshita awoke wrapped up in Tanaka’s arms. Ennoshita was still not used to waking up in the Tanaka household. It has only been a week since he moved in, and he and Tanaka have been sleeping in the same bed since. Ennoshita went down to the kitchen to see Tanaka’s mom cooking breakfast. 

“I hope you slept well baby.” Tanaka-san said, walking from the stove to give Ennoshita a kiss on the head. “You seemed really tired when Saeko brought you home yesterday.” 

“I was. I wasn’t getting much sleep trying to finish the movie script. Also thanks for letting me have the team over today. I just don’t want to overstep my bounds.”

“Chikara, you live here now. Treat this like your own home. You are officially a Tanaka now. You’ve been in Ryuu’s life since middle school. You’ve been like another son to us, so just know that just ask me or your new dad for anything and we’ll try to make it happen.” Tanaka’s mom grabbed Ennoshita’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

The afternoon came and with the afternoon came the volleyball team hanging around in the Tanaka’s basement setting up the set for Ennoshita’s movie. The scene came together nicely for being assembled in two hours by a bunch of high school students. Tanaka passed the scripts out to everyone the day before giving them some time to get their lines memorized. 

“Okay the camera is set up. Let’s try to get through this in one piece.” The start of filming went by fine at the start. The problems came whenever they began filming Daichi’s death scene. Daichi’s makeup was great because Kageyama’s sister taught him about makeup, and he took particular interest in the special effects makeup. The scene was having trouble because the rock that “crushed” Daichi to death kept rolling off of him. They eventually decided to duct tape the boulder to Daichis clothes, so they could get on with filming. The team ended up filming the whole movie by the end of the day. 

After filming the team sat around deciding what they wanted Ennoshita to get them as a thanks for helping him with his project. Ennoshita ordered the food as the group discussed what scenes they enjoyed filming the most.

“I never knew you were able to scream like that Suga.” Kinoshita was shocked at Suga’s ability to react like someone whose husband was killed right in front of their eyes. 

“I took acting classes when I was a kid, and I was always known as the scream queen.” Suga smiled. 

“The best scene though was definitely the final shot of Tanaka crawling into the tent. That was such a great way to end it, Chikara.” Ennoshita blushed at Nishinoya’s compliment. 

“Thank you guys so much for helping me film this. This is gonna be a lot of fun to edit. I can’t wait to show you guys the final product.” Ennoshita smiled at his friends.

Ennoshita spent the weekend piecing the movie together. Sunday evening came, and Ennoshita walked out of his room, letting out a sigh of relief before heading down to see the Tanaka family.

“Chikara there you are, we’ve only seen you for dinner all weekend.” Tanaka-san said, patting Ennoshita’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah sorry I wanted to get my project done, so I can show it to the team before I turn it in.” Ennoshita smiled at the man who took him in.

“Oh yeah!” Tanaka yelled out, startling his family. “We won’t be home for dinner tomorrow we’re all having a movie night at Suga’s house.” 

“Will his parents be okay with that?” Tanaka’s mom raised an eyebrow at her son.

“Yeah they totally will be!” Tanaka’s smile that spanned across his face was so infectious. “The Sugawara’s are super cool about it.”

“Fine dear, but you better behave yourself. Chikara, you better keep this boyfriend of yours in line. I’ve done it for all his life, and I’m glad I’m passing the torch over to you.” Tanaka’s mom smiled.

The next night came, and the team all huddled together in the Sugawara household to watch the movie. Ennoshita teared up as the movie played. Watching his creation with the people who made it possible was something Ennoshita wouldn’t trade for the world. Especially having his leading man snuggled into his side with their hands intertwined. The credits rolled as the team all embraced Ennoshita and congratulated him on a great film.The project was a success and Ennoshita couldn’t hold back the tears at all of the love he was receiving from his teammates.

After Tanaka and Ennoshita returned to the Tanaka household, Tanaka grabbed Ennoshita’s wrist and pulled him into Tanaka’s room. The two laid on the bed talking about the movie.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend is so talented.” Tanaka had an edge in his voice. “Are you going to go to university?”

“Yeah I am Ryuu. You’re parents offered to help me out, and I can’t pass that offer up. You’ve known I have wanted to be a director for so long.”

“I know.” Tanaka looked so defeated as the words left his mouth. “Just seeing that movie tonight, I realized that you’re so talented and perfect and way too good for me. I don’t want to be the thing that holds you back while you’re in college. I mean you’ll probably be in Tokyo while I’m here in Miyagi.”

“No…” Ennoshita couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face. “Ryuu… no you can’t break up with me. Please.”

“I don’t want to Chika, but fuck I can’t be the thing in the back of your mind that doesn’t let you fully experience life.”

“Fuck that Ryuunosuke. That’s bullshit.” Tanaka’s mouth dropped at Ennoshita’s words. “Have you ever thought about what I want? Maybe I don’t want to experience life without you by my side. All this nonsense you’re spouting about holding me back is bullshit. I don’t want to have to pick between you and university. I was going to ask you to move with me whenever I went to university because you’re Ryuu. You’re the man who I love more than anyone else. You’re the perfect person for me, and if you can’t see that I’ll just have to show you.” Ennoshita took Tanaka’s face and pressed their lips together and pulled back.The two let the passion take over leading to intertwined tongues. 

The two laid in the bed catching their breath.Ennoshita laid his head on Tanaka’s chest and started chuckling.

“You’re so dumb. This right now, I don’t want with anyone else. There’s no one out there I’ll love more than you Ryuu.” Ennoshita kissed Tanaka’s jaw as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
